


King’s Sons

by WolfMothar



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Budha’s hand on the citrus scale, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/M, Female Dominant, Femdom, Mommy Kink, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, incest if ya squint, parental figures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfMothar/pseuds/WolfMothar
Summary: You are tutor to the young Shimada sons and maybe you became a maternal figure.





	King’s Sons

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this in my head for like two years, so count yourself lucky.

It was long ago that Sojiro had taken you under his wing. He thought you almost everything you knew. You were just thirteen when you met the oyabun, but you soon became his favorite student, even though you were a foreigner. You grew up to be his most trusted associate. 

Maybe that is the reason he assigned you to mentor his sons. You still remember the first time you saw them, you must’ve been sixteen at the time. You were training in combat at the time. They were star eyed little boys, even though they weren’t more than five years younger. 

Your place among the Empire was a guarded secret, being the left hand of Sojiro had its perks. But also came with many drawbacks. You weren’t free, like many others you had a duty to serve him. 

You thought the two all Sojiro thought to you and few of your own things. You pushed them to their limits, physically, mentally and academically. They grew with you into strong young men. Sometimes before meetings you had even groomed and fixed their attire. Genji wasn’t very interested in academics, usually teasing you during your sparring session. You had kept you neutral expression and knocked him down when he had been in his thoughts. Hanzo took your advices to heart, even though sometimes questioning you, you admired his cynical and critical thinking. 

So maybe you grew into a maternal figure for the two hiers. 

But you kept your distance from the Sons. 

You had been free falling into love with them. Their flaws and abilities that full-filled each other’s. Under them, only with them both, could the Shimada Empire keep it’s hold and maybe even expand. 

-

Eating dinner with Shimadas was always important to you, discussing about general issues with weapons and gear imports with Sojiro. It was a social happening. Important for your Master. 

While drinking your matcha, you had gotten few winks and compliments from Genji. He was trying to be charming, but your face didn’t waver. You were amused by this, yes, but your attention was on his father. 

Hanzo had on the other hand been awfully distant, usually he would gracefully butt himself in and offer opinions. When you had caught his gaze, he would avert his eyes and blush. 

“It’s starting to get late, I should retire early now that I have the chance.” 

Sojiro had been sleeping badly lately, elders and associates keeping him up at night. 

“Good night, Otōsan.”

The young hiers’ voices almost merged together as they wished their father goodnight. 

“Sleep well, Oyabun.”

As the man got out of the room and closed the sliding door, silence settled on his absence. 

It was Genji’s voice that broke it. 

“So, Onīsan, sake?

“You’re a fool, brother, but yes, let us drink.”

-

So now you were all tipsy, Hanzo maybe more drunk. Both of them had gotten closer to you. 

Your arms now over their shoulders. Young hiers of Shimada-Ichizoku now resting their heads on your chest. 

Genji had his arms around your waist, while he kept nuzzling his nose into your tit. 

Hanzo’s face was red, while he kept bringing the small sake cup to your lips and urging you to drink. 

After a few seconds you noticed the tent in the elder brother’s yukata. You also glanced towards Genji who too seemed to have a boner. In your intoxicated mind you got a filthy idea. 

Sliding your arm from their shoulders downwards to their hips. You heard Hanzo take in a shivering breath. Genji on the other hand let out a lewd moan. Giving them both pecks on their foreheads you pulled them closer to you. Their dicks grind against you thighs. The brothers both sound ecstatic. 

Your hands slide between their yukatas, curiously searching for the warm hardness. When you finally find them they are both grinding hard against you. Genji is moaning and you hear the almost silent mantra of yes. Hanzo’s squeezing your your black yukata so hard it’s coming undone.

So you stop and open the garment fully. Their eyes travel around your body, from your face to the collarbone to the breasts and down your belly to the curls that hide your labia. Genji comes towards you with curious hands that start to groping your body the moment they touch it. Hanzo’s little more cautious. His hands slide gently over the shapes of your body, until he’s brave enough to give you sluggish open mouthed kiss. 

Genji’s mouthing at you nipples and his fingers are traveling down towards your sex.

Other brother started to suckle at your nipples too. 

“Oh, mommy’s so proud of you both.”

Your voice is barely a whisper. 

Both their onyx eyes meet yours and you let out a shaky breath. 

“You make mommy feel so good.”

Genji’s attention is now on you as he’s starting to slide down your body toward your most private parts. 

“I wanna make you cum, Hahaoya. Please let me make you cum.” He pleading and begging. 

Hanzo’s attention is now on him too, and he grumpily settles between your legs too. And before you can say anything he’s licking and sucking your clitoris. Genji seems to take this as a challenge. He’s there now too and eating you out like his life depended on it. You’re up in hysterics as both your underlings are trying to outperform each other. It was only question of time before something unpleasant happened. And you were getting mad at them. So you take a tight grip on both their heads and tug them up with all your might. 

Hanzo lets out a yelp as Genji let’s a whine tumble out of his mouth. 

“You two should make it up for each other. Kiss now.” 

They look at you owlishly and then each other. 

“Come on, don’t let mommy wait.” 

They start out with small smooch. Genji’s soon into it as he’s trying to make Hanzo open his mouth. With a little bite to Hanzo's lower lip he lets out a whine and Genji is is pushing his tongue down his brothers throat. 

They part and a string of saliva is connecting their lips to each other. You motion them to rise up to stand and open their yukatas. 

Their cocks bob before you and you coo at them. 

“Such cute little dicks. Mommy cannot wait to taste you both. Now boys, keep kissing.” 

As they get get back to it, you start with gentle kisses along the shafts, slowly starting to suck and stroking with hands what you cannot fit inside your mouth. You suck them both at the same time and it feels like heaven as your tongue massages between them. 

They soon start bucking their hips to get closer to their climax. And you are glad to give it to them. 

You can feel their dicks twitching and spurting hot liquid into your mouth. Few drops fall out, not that you truly mind. 

Genji’s faster to recover, and he’s kissing you like a madman. He tastes his own and his brothers sperm and kami, does he moan. 

Hanzo finds his place between your thighs and you are so wet right now, you cum with little simulation, but he’s happy to make it feel like a heaven. 

“Come on, Hahayoa, let's get you to bath.”

**Author's Note:**

> välkommen till mitt helvete


End file.
